


Endings are Beginnings

by bessemerprocess



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he was not surprised by the offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings are Beginnings

In the end, he was not surprised by the offers. Carter coming to the house by herself, trying to have this conversation that they'd never had with words before. Daniel and his insistence on staying to clean up, his hand coming close to Jack's with out ever actually touching. Teal'c's raised eyebrow and hand on his shoulder.

He had though briefly of finding Sara, but dismissed it as cruel to her. Even more briefly, he contemplate picking someone up in a bar, but discarded that as cruel to himself. So in the end, he said goodbye, but what he meant was, take care of each other.

When they woke him two years later, he was surprised to find Teal'c gone and Carter and Daniel sharing the bed in his cabin. He understood why they would have chosen his cabin to hide away from the world which had come to revile them, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with the fact that they had had sex in his bed.


End file.
